101 Ways To Annoy Kakashi Hatake
by Sisterhood Of Traveling Kunai
Summary: Haven't you always wanted to annoy the cool, calm Copy-nin? Well, with this helpful list, find ways to make him scream. Number 56. Dress up like a clown and stalk him...
1. Table of Contents

**Well, In this, we are Sayana. She's our OC. Team Seven's Other Sensei. Who actually loves Kakashi. But she finds annoying him SO much more fun. Yamato, Sai, Sakura, Naruto, and a little bit of Jiraiya are the helpers (are in on EVERYTHING) and will help. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, sadly belongs to Kishimoto-sensei and TV Toyko. And so does Kakashi. Also, we stole a bunch of these! So if you recognize yours, it's probably yours! **

1. Ask him if you can see what's under his mask. When he pulls his "Behind this mask is...Another mask!" joke, stare at him for a minute, and then ask "And what's under THAT mask?" See how many he has. If he eventually gets to the last mask and refuses to remove that one, steal it from him. And take pictures. Pictures are always good.

2. Tell him Gai-sensei is a way better ninja than he'll ever be. Offer to give him lessons on "youthfulness" to make him better. If he refuses, which he probably will, sigh and say, "I guess Gai-sensei will always be better..."

3. Accuse him of stealing the sharingan from Obito. Tell him he should give it back.

4. Start calling him "Copy-cat." All the time. See if you can get other people to call him that as well. The more people you get, the better.

5. Sneak up behind him and start playing with his hair, making little "WOOOSH!" and "FWAAA!" noises. (That's what his hair makes me think of. FWAAAAA!)

6. Criticize his grey hair- "You know, I could find you a nice hair dye, you could make yourself look 10 years younger!"

7. Let him "catch you" looking at GaixKakashi pictures. Apologize for it for weeks afterward just to make the images return to his mind.

8. Steal all his Icha Icha books. Then, after he's gone into a panic searching for them, leave the first page somewhere where he's going to find it. Keep leaving pages around for him to find, and then when you get to the "good part"...Leave a pile of shredded paper on his doorstep. Extra points if you put a Post It with a frowney-face on it on the shredded paper.

9. Take another one of Kakashi's Icha Icha books you stole in #8 and tear out half the pages, just leaving the first half there. Replace the second half with Twilight. (Oh yes, we are that evil.)

10. When he's out by the Memorial Stone, dress like Obito and hide behind it. Then jump out suddenly, screaming at the top of your lungs. ...There's a good chance he'll kill you for this one. So go hide behind Yamato.

11. Give his phone number to every Kakashi fangirl you can find. Also, tell each and every one of them that Kakashi is lonely and looking for dates.

12. Take his mask while he's sleeping. Seriously, why hasn't anyone in Naruto thought of that yet? Also, while you're already in his house, steal all the other masks you can possibly find. Chances are, he probably has more hidden somewhere where you won't find them, but it'll still probably annoy him. XD

13. Do anything necessary to keep him from reading Icha Icha – Hit him with things, pop bubble wrap near him, dump water over his head, snatch the book out of his hands, giggle evilly, glomp him, climb on him in piggy back position, play with cubes of Jello, chatter non-stop to distract him from reading, sneeze on him, throw things as him, flirt with him, breakdance near him...

14. Follow him everywhere he goes, carrying a Haku plushie or two with you, and ask him why he killed Haku. How could he be so heartless? Constantly reprimand him for this.

15. Leave TONS of messages on his phone telling him how every single new Icha Icha book is going to end. (You could either bribe Jiraiya into telling you the endings, or just make something up.)

16. Give Naruto, Lee, and Gai lots and lots of sugary things and caffeine. Then tell them it's Kakashi's birthday.

17. Declare yourself his #1 fangirl and follow him around, swooning over everything he does and praising him for everything. Cling to him constantly. If this backfires and he ends up liking it, leave him for Gai.

18. When he's reading, lean over his shoulder and say "Whatcha dooooooin'?" and read along with him, occasionally reading things out loud and asking retarded questions.

19. Run crying to Iruka every time Kakashi gets mad at you for any of these things, telling him that Kakashi hit you for no reason. When Kakashi tries to explain what you did, look as innocent and adorable as possible and deny everything.

20. Use the transformation jutsu to turn into Kakashi. Then go and profess your love to Sakura. (Or anyone, really, Sakura was the first girl that came to mind.)

21. Tell him that Jiraiya is cancelling the Icha Icha series. He will not be writing any more and the stores will no longer be selling them. (Bonus points if you transform into Jiraiya to tell him)

22. Start wearing your headband like his. Then start wearing a mask like his. Keep doing this until you're dressing exactly like him, and start acting like him too. Keep _that_ up until you're mimicking every single thing he does. (Bonus points if you make a ton of shadow clones and have all of them copy him too.)

23. Write fanfictions about him falling in love with every girl (and maybe a few guys) in the village. Insist to the point of tears that he read every single one of them.

24. Run in circles around him... Around and around and around and around and around... As long as you can before he either physically forces you to stop in some way, or you collapse from dizziness/exhaustion. If he forces you, cry and scream and flail around. If you collapse, cry and beg him to hold you.

25. When he's talking you, just start laughing for no reason. Apologize, but lose control and start laughing again. Never give him any reason for why you're laughing.

26. Beg him to summon his ninja dogs so you can pet them. If he gives in, say you wanted _pwettier_ doggies, and throw a fit about it. Run away crying. Then go find him the next day and do it again.

27. Insist on holding his hand whenever you're with him. If he won't let you, hold on to his arm, or cling to his waist. Also, constantly bury your face in his shoulder. :)

28. When he's sleeping, sneak up to his window and put a CD player right next to it, and turn on some loud, annoying song at full blast. (Might annoy some neighbors with that, too! Consider that a bonus!)

29. Go tell Iruka or the Hokage that Kakashi let you read his Icha Icha books with him. And that he winked at you and you're "scawed, Mwister Iwuka/Hokagwe."

30. "Sneak up" on him, singing the mission impossible theme as loud as you can. Act completely astonished when he sees you.

31. Put ramen cups EVERYWHERE in his house. Doesn't matter if they still have ramen in them or not. In fact, fill some of them with things like rotting eggs/meat. Blame it on Naruto.

32. Ask him if he likes waffles. Disagree with whatever he says, and if he doesn't answer, hit him. Then ask him if he likes pancakes. Keep doing this with as many different things as you can think of.

33. Attempt to use "A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" on him. If you succeed laugh hysterically.

34. Tell him that his mask makes him look stupid. Ask him how he can breathe with it, how he eats... However many stupid questions you can come up with.

35. Hide in his room somewhere until he goes to bed. Then sneak over to him and start crying, "I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you?" If he gives in and lets you, cling to him so hard he can't breathe all night.

36. Pour milk on his head. (Heh heh...Moo.)

37. Throw a brick through one of his windows at 2 in the morning (Or some other very, very late time when he's probably asleep) every night until you've broken every window in his house. Whenever he gets the windows replaced, break them again.

38. Stare at him, wide-eyed, and gasp every time he blinks. If he asks you to stop, just stare at him blankly like you don't understand what he's saying, and continue what you were doing.

39. Sit quietly with him for a while, maybe reading a book of your own, just behaving and not doing anything annoying. After a while when he sort of lets his guard down a little (By this point it'll be almost impossible to get him to drop his guard)... slice off a decent-sized chunk of his hair and run for your life. (You could probably sell that on ebay later!)

40. Steal his headband and make a slash through it, Akatsuki-style. Tell everyone Kakashi is planning on leaving the village to join Akatsuki. Tell Sasuke he's doing this in order to spend more time with his best buddy, Itachi.

41. Wait in a tree and when Kakashi comes by fall out of the tree. Say," I was trying to fly, but it looks like fate wanted me to land on you."

42. Then move closer to him so your noses are almost touching and tell him," We are destined to annoy each other till the end of time." And then smile sweetly.

43. Go up to him, get his attention, smile sweetly for a few seconds and then in a very annoying three-year-old voice say,"Hi.", hug him and RUN.

44. Be later than him.

45. …and then make up worse excuses.

46. Be constantly wearing cool sunglasses when he's around, and whenever he says the word "it", whip them off and glare.

46. Remember all his excuses (by writing them in a little book with the date) and then prove them wrong by stating in a French accent what it was, and when he'd used it and then whipping off the sunglasses from 45, use a Australian accent and tell him his excuses aren't up to par.

47. Whenever he calls you, or comes over to talk to you, state in a bored tone,"Alright, state your name and your power." If he says anything, whack his forehead with a spatula. Finally, when he's quiet, say,"I am the Waffler! I will destroy you with my Spatu-sword!"

48. Proceed to chase after him with the spatula.

49. Make s'mores at his doorway without giving him any.

50. Tell him you're using his Icha Icha collection as fuel for the fire.

51. Record him throwing kunai and shuriken at you.

52. Show it to Iruka and start crying, saying that it was relationship or child abuse.

53. Ask him his REAL age over and over again even though he's already told you.

54. When he gives up, say in a German accent," That's far too young for a man with THAT MUCH grey hair…"

55. …and then try to comb your fingers through his hair.

56. Dress up as a clown and stalk him.

57. Act like his mother, with an English accent.

58. Tell Gai Kakashi just challenged him to a race around the world in 24 hours, wearing nothing but loincloths.

59. Hide under his bed.

60. …Wearing sparkly, glow-in-the-dark plastic fangs (Don't forget your sunglasses) and pop out from under the bed singing 'Accidentally In Love' (Counting Crows) and strike the good guy pose in front of him while he's trying to sleep at night. Bonus points if you return the next nights and start singing other songs like "Best Friend" "Boom Boom Boom" "Surfin USA" "Mr. Tambourine Man" "I've Got A Lovely Bunch Of Coconuts" "I'm A Believer".

61. One word: Carmelldansen.

62. Burn his Icha Icha collection in a bonfire in his kitchen and dance around it chanting, "boom shaka laka laka, boom shaka laka laka" wearing war-paint.

63. Bribe Jiraiya to tell him he's stopped the Icha Icha series as he is about to become a monk.

64. Mess with the mission schedule to only give him pathetic C ranked missions.

65. Insist that your name is "Seventh Hokage Yomanmeister the Crown Prince of Worcestersauce" and growl at him whenever he says your name. Finally, when he says the title, laugh and walk away.

66. Laugh at him for no reason. Hysterically. Rolling on the ground. Choking. So you can't breath. Pointing. At his nose.

67. Repeat every third third word that you say say.

68. Whenever he asks you to stop doing something, say in a slight British accent (see Naruto Abridged 27, Aoi for the best tone) and loudly,"NEVAH!" (not Ahnold Schwarzenegger, but a somewhat "ah" sounding "er").

69. Stare at him.

70. …when he asks you why you're staring, smile creepily and walk away muttering a random string of numbers and letters and a few random words (like apple, or dog, or review or mutated, or Cool Hwip) and giggling quietly.

71. Call him Mr. Mutated Pineapple Head.

72. End each of your sentences when speaking with him with "My minion".

73. …Or "but who cares."

74. …switch between these two, or whichever one you consider will give best effect.

75. Draw him a picture of chibi you and chibi him hugging. Force him to put it on his fridge.

76. Put him on a blind date with a sugar-high Anko.

77. In public, loudly declare that you are pregnant with his child. Even if you are male.

78. Use hair gel to slick back his hair, and steal his hitaie-ate.

79. … and then tell him exactly how much he looks like Hidan.

80. …and then tell Shikamaru that Hidan's "just that way!" *pointing at Kakashi's distant head*.

81. Constantly be sitting on him.

82. Challenge him to a fight. When he agrees, turn up three hours late and drunk with Jiraiya and Yamato carrying you and dumping you to the ground.

82. Talk extremely fast and when he asks you to slow down, slur all your words together and go extremely slow," …"

83. Call him Batman.

84. Force him to watch the 4 Kids version of Onepiece and Inuyasha filler AT THE SAME TIME!

85. Tie Kakashi up, take off all of his clothes minus his boxers, wrap him in duct tape except for his head, and proceed to poke him until he confesses his undying love for you.

86. Videotape this and then put it on Youtube.

87. Wink at him flirtatiously and wave.

88. Punch him HARD in the arm and say,"Mosquito." Every three minutes.

89. Steal his clothes and sell them on eBay for Onepiece merchandise.

90. Lock him and a fangirl in a closet together.

91. Handcuff him to you.

92. Handcuff him to Tsunade.

93. Handcuff him to a wall.

94. Insist that you know his favorite cereal. It's Cinnamon Toast Crunch! 

95. No. Um… Wheaties? Rice Krispies?

96. Burn all of his masks.

97. … Lucky Charms?...

98. Say that Yamato is SO much cooler than him.

99. Sing Lady Gaga to him. All night long.

100. Hug him and say that "Have you indeed a mind of strong, Anakin." Like Yoda.

101. Extra points if you then refer to Rin as Padme and Obito as Obito-wan.

**AND THAT'S HOW TO ANNOY OUR WONDERFUL KAKASHI-KUN! Poor 'Kashi… *hugs plushie* **

**We'll show our examples and the next list shall be…. HOW TO ANNOY SASUKE! Dun dun dun…**


	2. Ways 110

**Whoops! I forgot to label that as a Table Of Contents! Thanks to TheRealGoodyTwoShoes for telling me that. We did mean to put that down, though! *winces***

**And diggix, we will use that. That would annoy Kakashi. :)**

**Well, here are the first set of how to annoy Kakashi: Numbers 1 – 10.**

Sayana yawned and rubbed her eyes. A piece of paper fluttered from her bed. Oh, yeah. What was that, anyway? She leaned over and picked it up. 101 Ways to Annoy Kakashi.

Her lips curled up in a devious smile as she ran to find Team Seven and Yamato.

"Hey, guys!"

"Hi, Sayana-sensei! What's that!"

"I just found out how we can get back at Kakashi for pulling that… incident last week."

All four people leaned in closer as their other sensei started reading.

"Sensei, that's brilliant!"

"Sayana-chan, we can get Kakashi-sempai back so many times.." Yamato grinned.

"Hmm, sounds interesting."

"We'll do it! Dattebayo!"

**1. Ask him if you can see what's under his mask. When he pulls his "Behind this mask is...Another mask!" joke, stare at him for a minute, and then ask "And what's under THAT mask?" See how many he has. If he eventually gets to the last mask and refuses to remove that one, steal it from him. And take pictures. Pictures are always good.**

"I'll do it." Sakura said.

Sayana shrugged,"Sure. Do it convincingly."

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Hello, Sakura."

"Can I see what's under your mask?" she asked sweetly.

Kakashi stared at her for a few seconds,"Sure! Behind this mask…" he curled his fingers under his mask,"IS ANOTHER MASK!"

His pink-haired pupil stared at him, making him feel uncomfortable. "And what's under THAT mask?"

Kakashi stared at her and pulled off that mask to reveal another.

"And what's under that mask?"

This continued fifty-two times until Kakashi just stopped, looking slightly irritated.

"And?"

"And what?"

"What's under that one?"

"Um…"

"Come on, Kakashi!"

"No."

Sakura tore the mask from his face, making the man yell and hide his face with Icha Icha.

Laughing, she ran away. Kakashi glared, annoyed that he would now have to go back to find another mask.

Sayana and Naruto took pictures in the bushes, laughing silently.

**2. Tell him Gai-sensei is a way better ninja than he'll ever be. Offer to give him lessons on "youthfulness" to make him better. If he refuses, which he probably will, sigh and say, "I guess Gai-sensei will always be better..."**

Sakura tossed the mask at Yamato, who caught it and smirked.

"I want to do this one." He announced. The other four shrugged.

"Hi, Kakashi-senpai!"

"Oh, Yamato. Sakura stole my mask, isn't that odd."

Yamato could barely withstand a snicker,"Oh, um, yeah. Well, I had something important to tell you."

"Yeah?" the silver-haired Copy-nin said, staring.

"Gai is a way better ninja than you'll ever be."

*silence*

"You know, I could give you some lessons on youthfulness to make you better -"

"No." Kakashi said, sweatdropping and glaring simultaneously.

Yamato sighed and started to wander back off, muttering,"I guess Gai will always be better…"

_What was his team's problem? This was going to be awful if Sakura and Yamato kept acting like this…_

3. Accuse him of stealing the sharingan from Obito. Tell him he should give it back.

"KAKASHI!"

"What, Naruto?"

"You stole Obito's Sharingan! You should give it back."

"I can't Naruto, he's dead." He said, annoyed and a bit sad.

"YOU KILLED HIM?" Naruto screamed, pointing dramatically.

"Wha…? Naruto, no! He died saving-"

"YOU'RE A HORRIBLE PERSON, SENSEI! You stole Obito's Sharingan and killed him!" Naruto ran off.

The rest of the team were laughing hysterically at Kakashi's face.

**4. Start calling him "Copy-cat." All the time. See if you can get other people to call him that as well. The more people you get, the better.**

"Hi, Copy-cat!"

"My name's Kakashi, Saya-chan."

"Silly Copy-cat!" she patted his head.

"Naruto, Sakura and Yamato are torturing me. You, too?"

"No, that's not true!" Sayana suddenly got up and left.

"Hmph."

"Hey, Kurenai! Call Kakashi Copy-cat! And only Copy-cat! Tell it to everyone except him!"

"Hiya, Shizune! Can you call Kakashi Copy-cat?"

"Okay?"

"Good! Thanks!"

"Hi, Copy-cat!"

"Copy-cat, there's a mission for you!"

"Copy-cat, wanna get ramen with me?"

"Copy-cat."

"Copy-cat!"

"Copy-cat?"

Kakashi's eye twitched,"MY NAME IS KAKASHI!"

"Suuure, Copy-cat."

Oh, Kami. This was going to be a long day.

**5. Sneak up behind him and start playing with his hair, making little "WOOOSH!" and "FWAAA!" noises. (That's what his hair makes me think of. FWAAAAA!)**

Kakashi walked under a tree, reading his Icha Icha. Unbeknownst to him, Sayana was carefully sneaking up behind him, and there was Sai holding a camera in a bush in front of him.

His eyes stretched wide as suddenly Sayana's voice started saying,"Woosh! FWAAA!" and gently tugging on his hair.

"Sayana. Get out of my hair."

"No! WOOOSHHHHH!"

He ripped his hair out of her reach and ran. Were they trying to make his life miserable?

The five all met up at the training ground, all laughing.

"Kakashi has no chance of surviving!"

"Hmm… Sakura! You should do this one!"

**6. Criticize his grey hair- "You know, I could find you a nice hair dye, you could make yourself look 10 years younger!"**

"Hey, Kakashi!"

"Oh, Sakura." _Great. Stay calm._

"You know, your is just so grey! I could find you a nice hair dye, and you could make yourself look ten years younger!"

"WAHHHH? I look young! I'M FINE!" Kakashi panicked as Sakura giggled.

**7. Let him "catch you" looking at GaixKakashi pictures. Apologize for it for weeks afterward just to make the images return to his mind.**

"Whatcha looking at, Sayana? AGH!"

"Whoops! OhmiKami! I'm so sorry!"

"Were *gasp * those pictures of *cough * Gai and me?"

"Um… I'm so sorry! Your eyes must be so scarred!"

The rest of the team was laughing outside as six hours later, Sayana apologized again and Kakashi went green.

**8. Steal all his Icha Icha books. Then, after he's gone into a panic searching for them, leave the first page somewhere where he's going to find it. Keep leaving pages around for him to find, and then when you get to the "good part"...Leave a pile of shredded paper on his doorstep. Extra points if you put a Post It with a frowney-face on it on the shredded paper.**

"Sensei?"

"I've got them!"

"You got them all?"

"Yep. Hide them, Yamato! Except for these two…"

"SAYANA! HAVE YOU SEEN MY BOOKS?"

"Hmm…? Oh, sorry, no."

"THESE VANDALS! MY BOOKS!"

It was time.

Snickering, Sayana carefully tore out the first page of Icha Icha, leaving it on his bed. The next would go on his doorstep, then his fridge, on his stove…

"How was he?"

"He's screaming."

Kakashi was desperately clutching a pile of shredded paper, staring at a Post It note with a frown on it. "My *sob * book…"

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Naruto wiped the tears from his face,"We're so evil, dattebayo!"

**9. Take another one of Kakashi's Icha Icha books you stole in #8 and tear out half the pages, just leaving the first half there. Replace the second half with Twilight. (Oh yes, we are that evil.)**

Yamato tore out half the pages and then reached out a hand. Sakura handed him the tongs with Twilight in them.

Sai walked over to Kakashi,"Hello, Kakashi-sensei. I found one of your books."

**10. When he's out by the Memorial Stone, dress like Obito and hide behind it. Then jump out suddenly, screaming at the top of your lungs. ...There's a good chance he'll kill you for this one. So go hide behind Yamato.**

"Hey, Naruto, do you still have your goggles?"

"Um, yeah."

"Remember, SCREAM." Sakura said.

Naruto laughed.

"Ah, Obito…" Kakashi sighed.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Obito! Wait… NARUTO! CHIDORI!"

Naruto screamed and ran very fast, Kakashi following him with a lightning bolt.

**Okay, so that's the first ten ways! We'll post the next ten later! REVIEW PLEASE! And read our other story! It's rather funny if we may say so!**


	3. Ways 11 through 21

**It's us again! Thanks so much for the EIGHT reviews! YAY! We love reviews! It just depresses us a little because our other story, which we like to think is funnier because it's starting to be a crack fic, only has seven reviews. And it has seven chapters and over 10,000 words. T.T**

**So check out our other story, please! And review it. **

**This chapter was inspired by all of you guys!**

**Silver-MemoryKeeper- Thanks! We like getting called amazing. **

**saki22: We laughed just as hard while writing them! Thanks for telling your friends on Fanfiction! We like publicity, and therefore reviews and views!**

**LuxaLupinLvr: You reviewed twice! You are a good person : ) Thanks.**

**night dae: NOOOOO! DON'T TELL HOKURA THAT! BAD THINGS WILL HAPPEN! But thanks for the review!**

**Dragon-Wolf Tamer: Okay, we'll try making the scenarios longer. It's just hard to imagine some of his reactions without making Kakashi too OOC… meh. We'll try! And yes, we have two 46s! That… was… to… um… make sure you guys were observant! Yeah! Heh heh.**

**11. Give his phone number to every Kakashi fangirl you can find. Also, tell each and every one of them that Kakashi is lonely and looking for dates.**

"Sai?"

"No, I want to do one that he wouldn't expect me to do."

"Okay. Um… Yamato!"

" * sigh * Fine." he said. _I hate interacting with fangirls…_

"Hey! Do you like Copycat- um, Kakashi!"

The loud squee was all Yamato needed to know,"Here's his phone number. Poor guy's lonely and he's looking for dates!"

"KYAAAAAA! I CAN DATE KASHI-KUN!"

Yamato winced, holding his ears and jogged away, looking around for possible candidates. Hmmm…

"Do you like Kakashi?"

"OH EM GEE! I LOVE HIM SOOOOO MUCH!"

"His phone number is here. He wants dates!"

Kakashi stared at his phone warily. The little red light blinked. 304 messages. He was confused. RING! RING! RING! The masked ninja picked it up,"Hello?"

The squee on the other end was enough to send him jumping, landing on the floor,"Itai… who is this?"

"KASHI-KUN! I'M, LIKE, YOUR NUMBER ONE FANGIRL! CAN YOU GO OUT WITH MEE?"

Kakashi hung up, a tic-mark over his head. He _hated _fangirls.

RING! RING!

He picked up again,"Hello?"

"KAKASHI! I LOVE-" click.

More tic-marks. How the heck did they all get his number? Kakashi groaned and held his head as the ringing continued.

**12. Take his mask while he's sleeping. Seriously, why hasn't anyone in Naruto thought of that yet? Also, while you're already in his house, steal all the other masks you can possibly find. Chances are, he probably has more hidden somewhere where you won't find them, but it'll still probably annoy him. XD**

"Who wants to do this one?" Sayana asked.

Naruto immediately raised his hand,"ME, DATTEBAYO!"

"Okay, then. Go. I think he got a hard mission tonight, which makes your job easier, Naruto."

Kakashi was out cold on his bed, snoring loudly. Yes, he was actually snoring. Naruto clamped a hand over his mouth as he CAREFULLY tore the mask away from his teacher's face. He allowed himself a quiet giggle.

Creeping around the other side of the bed, he picked up a mask. And then he went through Kakashi's drawers, picking up masks. Naruto pulled them out of lamps, from the freezer (_"Seriously, wouldn't that make his face cold?") _and his personal favorite: from inside Icha Icha.

Kakashi woke up to an odd feeling. His nose was cold. He groggily moved a hand up, effectively smashing his own nose. After a couple of minutes of cursing, he realized his mask was gone.

_..crap._

He immediately jumped out of bed, and reached for the masks he stored under the bed and to the side of it. Nothing. Running, he checked the drawers. Again, nothing. He pried up the loose floorboard. No mask.

He checked his lamps, the freezer, the dog beds, in all his Icha Icha collection, the hidden panel in his wall and finally, he approached a painting. He ripped out the back… and there was another mask. Kakashi took a deep breath out and then tic-marks started.

**13. Do anything necessary to keep him from reading Icha Icha – Hit him with things, pop bubble wrap near him, dump water over his head, snatch the book out of his hands, giggle evilly, glomp him, climb on him in piggy back position, play with cubes of Jello, chatter non-stop to distract him from reading, sneeze on him, throw things as him, flirt with him, breakdance near him...**

"We should all do these." Sakura said.

"Yeah… it would be more effective."

Kakashi finally was out of his house, and reading Icha Icha to calm himself.

"Hey Copy-cat! Oh-" _smash._ She hit him with a waterbottle.

Kakashi winced," Itai! Ow! That hurt!"

"Stop reading that!" Sayana yelled.

"NEVER!"

He went back to reading. _Pop. Pop. Pop._ echoed after a few minutes. Kakashi got a tic-mark," Stop it!"

Naruto looked up at him, popping a piece of bubble wrap," No! It's fun."

He tried to read again. But then icy water poured over him," AH!"

Sai stood over him with a bucket of ice water," Hmmm… that didn't get you as annoyed as I thought…"

"What is you people's problems? HEY!" he asked and then yelled.

Sakura pulled the book out of his hands. After a few minutes of chasing her around and getting it back, he sat down on the ground to read in peace (hopefully). He heard an evil giggle and didn't have enough time to look up to have Yamato glomp him.

_Mind-scarring… oh, Kami…_ "Yamato. Get. Off."

"Not until you stop reading that!"

"NO!" Kakashi bellowed, three tic-marks popping up.

He got up, effectively peeling Yamato off himself, only to have Sayana jump on him, legs around his middle and arms wrapped tightly around his neck like he was giving her a piggy-back.

Sai started bouncing cubes of Jello in his hand and chucked them at Kakashi.

"Hey! Saiiiii that was me!" Sayana whined as a cube hit her leg.

"ALL OF YOU, FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI, STOP IT!" Kakashi yelled, pulling out his mangled book.

"Nooo!" Sakura yelled,"What'syourproblemKakashi? Whyareyousoangryit'sabeautifuldayandwe'rehavingfun!" This went on for a few minutes, with Sakura speaking randomly and extremely fast until he just groaned and went back to reading.

"KA-CHOOOO!" Naruto sneezed very loudly on Kakashi, who looked disgusted.

"Naruto- what the? Was that a brownie?" he asked Sayana, who threw one at his head after getting off him.

"Yup! A homemade one, too!"

"So, come here often?" Sai asked flirtaciously. Kakashi's eye twitched and a LOT of tic-marks appeared as Yamato then started break-dancing.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he finally yelled and ran off, leaving his team laughing hysterically behind.

**14. Follow him everywhere he goes, carrying a Haku plushie or two with you, and ask him why he killed Haku. How could he be so heartless? Constantly reprimand him for this.**

"Sakura?"

"Yes, Sayana-sensei! I shall do this one!"

"Sakura, why are you following me now? And why do you have a… Haku plushie?" Kakashi asked tiredly.

Sakura looked at him sternly and sadly,"Why did you kill Haku? He was a good person. How could you ever be so heartless?"

"…That was years ago. And he jumped in the way of my Chidori."

"But why, sensei, WHY? He was such a good, innocent person! And you just…"

Kakashi poofed, somewhere, another tic-mark appearing. What the heck was his team's problem? That was yesterday AND today! They were just… ugh.

**15. Leave TONS of messages on his phone telling him how every single new Icha Icha book is going to end. (You could either bribe Jiraiya into telling you the endings, or just make something up.)**

Kakashi looked at his phone after finally going home. 729 messages. Wow. This must have been important.. or… he ignored the warning bells in his head and picked up the phone.

"Hey, Copy-cat! It's just Yamato. I just wanted to tell you that in your book, that girl with the black hair ends up with-" click.

Kakashi quickly hung up. He went to the next message,"Kiyo has passionate s-" click.

Oh, crap.

**16. Give Naruto, Lee, and Gai lots and lots of sugary things and caffeine. Then tell them it's Kakashi's birthday.**

"Hey, Lee, Gai! Come over here!" Sakura and Yamato gestured.

"Here's some Smarties, a Monster and some coffee! Eat and drink up!"

Naruto, Lee, and Gai were extremely sugar high in the next thirty seconds,"THIS IS SO YOUTHFUL!"

"Guys, it's Kakashi's birthday!" Sakura exclaimed.

"WE MUST CELEBRATE THIS YOUTHFUL TIME WITH LOTS OF YOUTH!" Gai yelled.

All we can tell you is that it involved pink, Spandex, glitter and an extremely unhappy Copy-ninja.

**17. Declare yourself his #1 fangirl and follow him around, swooning over everything he does and praising him for everything. Cling to him constantly. If this backfires and he ends up liking it, leave him for Gai.**

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Pick me!"

"Okay, Sayana."

"KAKASHI! I'M LIKE, YOUR NUMBER ONE FANGIRL! Oh my Kami, you like, just picked up that book so hotly! Wow, Kakashi ,you're so hot and powerful and cool!" Sayan bounced over and grabbed onto his arm.

After two hours of constant annoyance, Kakashi shrugged: _Might as well enjoy this._

"Thanks, Sayana. I am that awesome."

Sayana smirked and then started backing away,"Actually, no. You're not youthful enough… I know, Gai is SOOO much more amazing!" 

Kakashi fell into shadow with blue depression lines.

**18. When he's reading, lean over his shoulder and say "Whatcha dooooooin'?" and read along with him, occasionally reading things out loud and asking retarded questions.**

Kakashi finally got a moment of peace, and sat down, reading his book.

After five minutes, Yamato leaned over his shoulder,"Whatcha dooooing'?"

"I'm reading, Yamato."

"Mmkay." the Wood-release ninja shoulder read for a while, breathing annoyingly on Kakashi's neck, making him sweatdrop and tic-mark.

"'Kiro kissed Kaede, pushing her back.' Wow, I can so see that happening!"

"Ugh…" Kakashi groaned.

"Wait… why did he do * insert extremely perverted thing here * and not *insert even more extremely perverted thing here *? And why is her name Kaede?"

"Urusai, Yamato."

"But-"

*whack *

"OW! IMMA TELL ON YOU!"

**19. Run crying to Iruka every time Kakashi gets mad at you for any of these things, telling him that Kakashi hit you for no reason. When Kakashi tries to explain what you did, look as innocent and adorable as possible and deny everything.**

"IRUKA!"

"Ah, Yamato… hold it, why are you crying…?"

"K-k-kakashi hit me f-for no r-r-reason!"

Kakashi came running back up to find a fake-crying Yamato and a infuriated Iruka.

"Well, Kakashi?" Iruka asked.

"Iruka! I can explain! Yamato was asking retarded questions and, and!"

Iruka looked at Yamato, who was pulling off the innocent-adorable look very well,"I don't believe you!"

He then proceeded to give the Copy-cat-Ninja a chewing-out on how you NEVER EVER hit your juniors.

Kakashi glared at Yamato, who was laughing,"You will pay."

Sakura was biting her lip furiously, trying not to laugh, taking pictures from a tree.

**20. Use the transformation jutsu to turn into Kakashi. Then go and profess your love to Sakura. (Or anyone, really, Sakura was the first girl that came to mind.)**

"Hmm… how about Naruto does this?"

"Okay… Just don't tell her it's Naruto… heh heh…"

"SAKURA!"

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei?"

"I LOVE YOU MORE THEN THE MOON AND THE STARS AND I WANT YOU TO MARRY ME AND BE MINE FOREVER!"

"OH, SENSEI! I LOVE YOU, AS WELL, BUT WITH OUR AGE DIFFERENCE WE CAN NEVER BE TOGETHER!"

Passerby were looking openmouthed at the spectacle of "Kakashi" proposing to Sakura.

They then all got nosebleeds as they proceeded to make out. Kakashi actually broke his book in fury.

**21. Tell him that Jiraiya is cancelling the Icha Icha series. He will not be writing any more and the stores will no longer be selling them. (Bonus points if you transform into Jiraiya to tell him)**

"Kakashi, I have some bad news for you." Jiraiya/Sayana said seriously.

"What?" How could this day get any worse? He already had to fend off people asking him about his relationship with Sakura and two furious Haruno parents.

"The Icha Icha series is being canceled. I will not be writing any more and the stores will no longer be selling them. I'm sorry."

"NOOOOOOOO! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, JIRAIYA!"

**And that's the end of this chapter! We tried to make it longer. It was hard. But we hope it was funny and you enjoyed it!**

**NOW REVIEW THIS STORY! AND GO TO OUR OTHER STORY AND REVIEW THAT! **

**Thank you!**


End file.
